You Only Live Once
by Atem-Lover4eva
Summary: Yugi's life has been going downhill ever since his dad died. With the constant fighting between his family, Yugi had shut the door to happiness and love from his life. That is, until someone came and forced that door open, causing Yugi's life to change forever.
1. Prologue

**Heh. I know! I'm completely dead for my other stories... But I'll update again them again! Soon...**

**Anyways... This is my first yaoi story ever. Don't be too mean I'm new at this romance and pairing at all! Cut me some slack please xD. This story is quite depressing once it nears the halfway mark and over... There's character death, angst, tragedies, etc. If you don't like, don't read. Hope you all enjoy! Sorry this is short by the way... Just a prologue :) next chapters will be long. Read and Review!**

* * *

You Only Live Once

Prologue

Welcome to New York. One of the biggest cities in the world. Every breath of the city and each heartbeat in every person is filled with speed.

People are always in a hurry here. In a rush to leave home, get to work on time. Always in a rush to be one or two steps ahead of time and life.

If you can't cope here, this is not a place for you.

This city taught me how to be independent. How to fulfil my responsibilities... Taught me to face life. But, it couldn't teach me how to love.

Where was the time? Whenever I watched the city from afar, I felt like dad was still here. Whenever I missed him, I would come here to watch the ocean. I would just stand by the railings and let my thoughts drift. Let them take me far away from this world and all of it's problems.

But this is life. It's not a dream. You don't always get what you want and it's not always fair. There's pain, hardships and tears. But in between, you find love, happiness, and smiles.

I learnt this through one person. A very special person who made me who I am today. I will never forget all that he's done for me. Those of which I will tell you.

My name is Yugi Moto. And this, is my story.

* * *

**Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Forgot to mention... Grandpa is extremely OOC... :D You'll see how when you read! I have high hopes for this story so I hope you all like it.**

_**Italics- **_**Yugi's thoughts.**

**So, you may now read. Enjoy!**

* * *

You Only Live Once

Chapter 1

"Can't you give us some more time? Please sir, we will get the money soon. Just give us a months time- okay... Yes Mr. Shu. Thank you, thank you so much."

A female voice was heard, speaking softly as emotion and worry was heard in her voice, tears in her violet eyes. Short golden hair and pale skin matched her eyes perfectly. She wore a lavender, sleeveless top with a knee length black skirt. She quickly swept the tears away with the back of her hand.

_This woman, is my mom, Akemi Moto. Ever since dad died, all the household troubles has been dropped on her shoulders. She has to take care of the Game Shop now. But, with the Game Shop close to be going out of business, it has been hard doing so. But not once has she ever shown or shared her sorrow with anyone._

"I'm home! Where is everyone!" Yugi called out as he swung the door open and stepped in looking around.

His mom quickly set the phone down and busied herself with whatever papers she could find around her.

"Hey mom!" Yugi exclaimed as he dropped his books next to her on the table and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. His mom turned to face him, giving his a stern look.

"Where have you been?" She asks, crossing her arms. Yugi grinned, stepping back as he stretched. "Oh, you know... Out with my boyfriend..." Yugi said, looking at his mom to see her reaction. She had an amused expression on her face as she rose an eyebrow. "Oh really now? Then I bet you have no trouble letting me meet him, huh?"

Yugi grinned and shook his head. "Mom relax. I was just at Central Park for my morning walk." Akemi looked at him with a forced smile. "Now there's the truth." She said and went back to her cleaning.

Yugi leaned against the table as he shrugged off his jacket and hung in on the chair. "Got mail too." He said, skimming through each of them as he read them outloud. "There's bills, coupons, flyers, private and confidential letter... Wait what?" Yugi said, inspecting the private letter but it was then yanked out of his hand. "That's mine." Akemi said before walking off with the letter.

"Hey, mom! What is that-" he followed her into the living room but stopped when he saw red eyes. "Mom, what's wrong?" Yugi asked softly, hands on her shoulders. His mom quickly tried to blink the tears away as she said, "nothing."

Yugi stopped, watching her walk to the other side of the living room. "No, it's not nothing..." He said quietly, purple eyes growing sad behind his glasses.

_Mom and I both lie to each other everyday. Both of us hiding our sorrows and pretending they don't exist. I don't see hers, and she doesn't see mine. _

Sighing, Yugi went back to the letters as he went through them again, but stopped at a letter that caught his interest. Glaring at the letter, he clenched it in his hands as he walked up to his mom furious by the contents of what was in it.

"Mom, mom what are these?!" Yugi exclaims, shoving the letter filled with pictures of women. "What is the meaning of this?"

Akemi rose a brow at the pictures and without looking at him she answered, "don't ask me. Ask your Grandpa. It must be one of his latest schemes to get you married to a girl."

Yugi groans. "Why can't he just leave me alone! I don't want to get married!"

His mother says nothing as she walked away. Yugi made up his mind and glared at the stairs that led upstairs. Time to go to the source itself.

Yugi went upstairs and barged straight into his Grandpa's room. Grandpa sat up abruptly on the bed as Yugi stormed in, anger very evident on his face. "What's this?!" Yugi demanded, showing his grandfather the many faces on the pictures that was in the letter.

"Oh here they are! I was wondering when they're going to get here! Yugi, you should choose one of these nice girls. Choose fast though." Grandpa said, completely ignoring the vicious look on Yugi's face.

"I don't want to get married to these girls! Or any girl!" Yugi exclaims. "I'm interested in boys! Why can't you understand that?"

Grandpa rolled his eyes as he gave Yugi a look. "I know, you may think that right now but it's all part of life! You'll come back to your senses once you get married. Besides, how else are you supposed to have kids?"

Yugi fumed. "There are other ways to get kids. I can always adopt."

Grandpa stared, mouth wide open at Yugi who stormed out the door.

* * *

"Whoo! Yeah go go!"

"Kevin! Turn it off. Time for school! C'mon go get dressed!" Yugi yelled, storming into the bedroom of his little siblings.

"But, c'mon! The soccer game is on!" Eleven year old Kevin whined.

Unlike Yugi or their youngest sibling, Kevin had inherited the golden blond hair that flowed around his head from his mother while Yugi and Heba's hair was like their father. All three of the boys had purple eyes. Yugi and Kevin got their fair skin from their mother while Heba was tanned like their father.

"No, school! Now." Yugi said, arms crossed as he gave Kevin a stern look. Kevin started to pout.

"No! Don't start being cute with me." Yugi said sarcastically as he went over to Heba who sat in the corner with his playhouse. "Heba, c'mon! Get ready for school!"

"Okay," eight year old Heba replied, putting the dolls into the house. "Big brother, look!" Heba then called out. Pointing to each doll, he began to say who they represented. "This doll is Mama, this one is you, and then this is Kevin, this one is me, and that one...-"

"Kevin! C'mon! Hurry up and get ready! Time for school. Don't be watching TV all day." Heba looked up and saw Grandpa who walked into the room and went straight over to Kevin. Heba stood up, and with a small smile on his face he said, "Good morning, Grandpa."

Grandpa barely glanced at Heba and just continued fussing over Kevin who was complaining. Heba frowned, and with a sad smile he went back to the playhouse that held the doll version of his family. Picking up the Grandpa doll, he set it on another part of the house, away from his big happy family. Yugi frowned at seeing the expression on Heba's face.

_The amount of love Grandpa has for Kevin, the same amount is given in hate for Heba. Probably even more. Heba was adopted, so Grandpa refused to see Heba as his own. He hates Heba. But Heba loves him and yearns for a grandfathers love each day._

* * *

Everyone was seated around the dining table, each person doing something or just nothing. Yugi sat at the head of the table, eyes completely focused on the textbook he was reading. On his right was Heba and on his left was Kevin then Grandpa while they waited as their mom served breakfast.

"Why is it so cold? Someone, put the heater on." Grandpa said from the table.

"It's just you that's cold." Yugi's mom said, putting a plate of toasts on the table then walking back to the kitchen.

Kevin watched as his mom walked away, then turned to Yugi, poking him to draw his attention.

"What?" Yugi asked without looking at Kevin.

"Bet that they will do 'it' again?" Kevin questioned, keeping his voice low.

Yugi glanced at him for a quick moment as he gave a low sigh and turned back to his book.

"One dollar. Not a lot of money to give up for this bet." Kevin persisted.

Yugi glanced at him longer this time as he hissed, "shut up!"

Kevin shrugged, knowing that now he got Yugi's attention, the bet was definitely on. Grandpa's voice was then heard. "What's for breakfast?"

"Cereal or toast, Grandpa." Kevin answered.

Grandpa made a disgusted face. "Again? We have cereal everyday!" He complained. "Oh, how I miss Japan... All my wonderful dishes that I haven't eaten in years!" He sighed. "Too bad my daughter-in-law can't make them." He said, looking over at their mom.

"Well then why don't you go back to Japan!" She said, then turning to Yugi she asked,"What do you think Yugi?"

Yugi looked at his mom, inside his head knowing where this conversation is heading. But before he could answer, Grandpa had an answer for himself. "Why would I leave and leave these children in your care?!" He snapped, hugging Kevin.

Yugi's mom didn't move her eyes away from Grandpa and went to Heba and hugged him as she said, "I only care about them."

Grandpa was furious. "Yeah, that's all you care about, huh? You don't care about me. I'm just a nobody in this family! If my son was still alive-"

"If he was alive, what?! What! Huh, answer me!" Akemi shouted, anger on her face as well.

"Shut up!" Yugi yells, standing up as he slammed his hand on the table. "Just, shut up! I've had enough of this!" Then turning to Kevin he pulls out a dollar from his pocket. "Here, you win again! Like every morning...!" He grumbles as he picked up his bag and books and stormed out of the house and out the door.

_Same morning every day followed by my usual angry walkout to meet one of my friends, Marik_

* * *

"Hey." Yugi said, walking into the coffee shop and up to the bleached blond, long hair and tanned skin of his friend.

Marik turned around, violet eyes filled with the normal joy. "Hey! What do you want? The regular I presume?" Marik asked. Yugi nodded. "Yeah, one medium coffee to go." Marik turned back to the cashier and got their stuff, having hot tea and a doughnut for himself.

They quickly left the shop and walked down the street before they entered their workplace. But in the rush, someone bumped into Yugi causing some coffee to fall on him.

"Oh crap!" Yugi exclaimed, looking back for the person who bumped into him before he quickly brought his attention to the coffee stain on his shirt.

"Let me help you, I have some tissues." Marik says as he quickly got the tissues and began to dab at the stain.

"This sucks!" Yugi says, trying to clean himself up. "My morning is not going well!"

"Has it ever gone well?" Marik asks, but then his eyes fell upon someone and his attention was quickly switched, no longer worrying about Yugi. He was more focused on the white haired, pale skin guy who stood on the second floor, right near the stairs. Grinning, Marik just stared, leaving Yugi to deal with his coffee issue on his own.

"Marik!" Yugi called, but Marik wasn't listening. "That is cute!" Marik said to himself, ignoring the fact that Yugi was calling him.

Groaning, Yugi grabbed Marik's arm and snapped his attention away from the snowy haired guy. "Marik!"

"Isn't he just cute Yugi! He looks so innocent!" Marik said, dreamily.

"Shut up! All you worry about is boys, boys, boys!" Yugi exclaimed. Marik stares at him, clueless as to what he was talking about. "Why don't you stop and think about the future for once! Just like all the time, you go out, mess around, get bored, and you get dumped! What are you going to do then!? Haven't you learned anything yet?!" Yugi explains, trying to get some sense into Marik's lovestruck head.

Marik gave Yugi a pitied look. Putting a hand on Yugi's shoulder, he said, "duh! I'll find someone else! Besides, that cutie doesn't seem like the date and dump type!" And with that, Marik rushed off and up the stairs.

Yugi stared at him, shocked about his lack of future plans before Marik turned around as told him, "everyone is right! You do need help." Yugi face palmed and walked away, deciding that he will stop caring from now on.

* * *

Yugi stood outside in the pouring rain in front of a big office building with a red umbrella as he looked around, waiting.

"Yugi!"

Yugi turned around, eyes spotting the dirty blonde hair of his dear friend.

_Meet Joseph Wheeler. Or as I like to call him, Joey. I've known him for almost two years. The son of a very wealthy and famous fashion designer. He's been working right alongside his father for practically three years. Now at the age of twenty seven, Joey has made no progress in anything. Anything meaning a love life. Once he tried to flirt. Let's just say he flirted with the wrong person and came back five minutes later with a hand print on his face. Now, late as ever, he's running towards me to probably say his flirting has backfired._

"I'm so sorry, Yug!" Joey panted as he stops right next to Yugi, running a hand through his hair as he fixed the tie on his suit. "Luck just isn't on my side today. I'm now afraid of dying in elevators." He grinned, sheepishly.

Yugi gave him a knowing look, already guessing what may have transpired to cause Joey's lateness. "What's his name?" Yugi asked as he began walking down the sidewalk, Joey jogging to catch up as he answered, "I don't know!"

"Who was it? Boyfriend or husband?" Yugi asked, raising an eyebrow, a smirk on his face.

Joey's face went sour, remembering the awful memory. "Husband..." He said, mentally slapping himself.

Yugi chuckled. "Did he slam you into the elevator wall?"

Joey's eyes widen as he explained what else happened. "And he choked me while at it!"

Yugi shook his head sadly. "I feel so bad... That he didn't beat you some more!" Yugi said, looking at Joey.

Joey's face which was understanding as he thought Yugi was sympathizing him, was now turned into a face full of shock. "You are just plain mean!" Joey said, using his briefcase as an umbrella to shield himself from the rain.

"Thank you." Yugi replied, sarcastically.

Joey rolled his honey coloured eyes at Yugi's normal and regular sarcasm, and just decided to do some small talk. "So, how was your weekend?"

"Touring the world!" Yugi exclaims, sarcasm more than ever in his voice. He then smacked Joey in the head. "You don't even want to hear my weekend. But, you can tell me how your weekend was."

Joey gave Yugi a look before he grinned, remembering his weekend. "It was a blast! Stayed in bed all day while I slept and cuddled next to Bruno." Yugi rose an eyebrow and Joey said exasperated, "My dog!"

Yugi grinned. "I know." And he kept on grinning as they walked to the university. Joey gave him a shocked look as he ran to catch up with Yugi again. "Stop thinking like that!" Joey whined and Yugi just chuckled.

* * *

Reaching the university, Yugi and Joey both found seats next to each other in the auditorium and sat down, waiting for the professor, along with all the other people, to arrive.

"You know, Yug. I'm glad you aren't pretty or sexy like the other male and females out there. And, you 'always' have time for me. I really like you." Joey said, an honest expression on his face as they sat down.

Yugi shot him a glare. "Thank you. Without you, I would have DIED. Jerk." Yugi said, opening his books.

Joey on the other hand had his eyes fixated on the tall, blue eyed brunette who was walking towards their seat. Yugi noticed where Joey's stare was and rolled his eyes. "Not going to happen, Joey. He's Seto Kaiba. CEO of Kaiba Corporation. I doubt he'll even glance at you. Just give it up!"

Joey glared at Yugi. "Stop being so negative! Do you want me to be alone for the rest of my life!" He said in a hushed whisper.

Joey then glanced from the corner of his eye as Kaiba walked right past him. Joey heard the seat behind him being pulled out and that someone has sat in it. Cheering in his head, Joey thought Kaiba sat there. But unknown to him, Kaiba had turned left and sat on the other end, while an elderly lady took the seat behind Joey. Joey looked at Yugi, but Yugi was too busy dealing with the notes in his folder, glasses on his face as he went through them. So, Joey pulled out a piece of paper, wrote down, "_Meet at nine pm?"_, and without turning around, gave the note to the woman. The elderly lady saw the note, read it, and a big blush graced her face. She also pulled out a paper and wrote her answer, handing it back to Joey. Joey collected it without turning around again and read it, happy with the answer. _Yes_.

Joey grinned as he hunched Yugi, catching Yugi's attention. Joey then showed Yugi the note as he mouthed the name 'Kaiba' to Yugi as he pointed behind him. Yugi rose an eyebrow then looked to where Joey was pointing. Yugi's eyes widened as he desperately held back his laugh, chuckling and covering his mouth as to not show how hilarious the situation was. Joey on the other hand was confused by Yugi's actions so turned around himself. He was met with the woman giving his a flirty wave. Joey's eyes widen as he turned around, a look of pity for himself on his face as he glared at Yugi for laughing at him. Yugi, as much as he could, tried to stop laughing and gave Joey a two thumbs up.

"Don't. Say. Anything." Joey threatened before he slunk down in his seat and pulled out a black, leather covered book. And with a pen, he began to scribble inside, all the while continuing to shoot glares at Yugi.

Yugi looked at Joey with a small smile, shaking his head as he looked at the pouting Joey.

_I'll never know what Joey writes in that book of his. He always has it on him and is constantly writing in it. I never asked though. To be honest, I never really liked Joey when we met. But now, he's my dearest and best friend. Because, he's a nice guy. And, because this evening he did not cancel his date with the woman. They went and had a fun time. *chuckle* I can always count on him. Because of Joey, I can forget all of my home problems._

* * *

Slap.

"What is wrong with you, you stupid child! Don't you know how to take care of your brother! He could have been seriously hurt!" Grandpa shouted as he stood on the stairs as he held Kevin who tripped and fell down the stairs.

"I- I'm sorry, Grandpa..." Heba said quietly as he held back sobs, holding his now red cheek.

"Kevin could have seriously hurt himself! You should be ashamed of yourself-"

"Why are you hitting him?" Akemi cries, rushing over to Heba. "He's just a child! He did nothing wrong!" She yelled at Grandpa.

"It's all your fault for spoiling him!" Grandpa yelled back while he pointed towards Heba. "Your mistake!"

Akemi's eyes flashed furiously. "What mistake?! Say it!" She dared, anger on her face.

Grandpa stood up straighter and glared at Akemi. "It's all your fault that my son-"

"Stop!" Yugi cried, slamming the door shut as he walked in, walking up to the group who stood next to the stairs. "Not another word, Grandpa." Yugi threatened, looking straight at Grandpa who just scowled in return. Everyone was silent.

_It was a known fact in the family. To the world it was something else. An accident. But in this family, the truth was hidden. Dad didn't die by an accident. He killed himself._

After a while of silence, Akemi ushered Heba and and Kevin upstairs, leaving Yugi downstairs with Grandpa. Akemi led her two sons to the bed as she locked the door and sat with them as they all cried.

"Mama, he hates me. Grandpa hates me. He hates me..." Heba sobbed, clutching Akemi's blouse. Akemi hugged him with one arm as she hugged Kevin with the other.

"No, Heba, no he doesn't hate you." Akemi said, trying to assure Heba. Heba was still in doubt as he just shook his head against her chest, still crying.

"He hates you..." Kevin said, looking up at his mom as he cried, tear tracks on his face. Akemi cried harder, that fact being true.

Soon, she managed to keep her sobs down as he rubbed their heads, speaking in a calming tone. "You know... When I was a little girl. My mother would tell me that god sends an angel to wipe our tears."

Heba wiped his eyes as he spoke. "So we should pray to God to send our angel, right mama?" He asked.

Akemi looked at him with a small smile and nodded. Heba then moved from her lap and got on his knees. With folded hands, he closed his eyes and prayed. "Please, please send us our angel." Heba said softly, sniffling quietly. Soon, Kevin copied him and did the same, followed with their mom. Yugi stood at the doorway, tears shimmering in his eyes as he watched his family. Slowly, he took got down on his knees and did the same.

But unknown to them. At that very moment, a ship docked shore, a figure stepping down from the boat and onto dry land. Crimson eyes met brown ones as he said, "We're here."

* * *

**WOW! That was one long chapter! I'm pretty sure the chapters would be this length each. I hope. XD Anyways, this story has begun! I hope you all liked it. Please review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heyyyyyyyyyyy. Sorry that was a long hey. But, I'm back with a new chapter! Thank you so much for your follows, faves and reviews! And, Yami finally makes an appearance! Yay! Ahem. So, you may now read! **

**PS: remember, italics are Yugi's thoughts.**

* * *

You Only Live Once

Chapter 2

With his hands clasped together, Yugi prayed. _Dear God. Please make my family happy. Please help us._

Snow fell gently outside. But, someone else thought the snow was wonderful and opened their doors, stepping out. Multicoloured hair swayed in the light, night breeze as tanned hands reached out to touch the falling snowflakes. But the crimson eyes suddenly fell upon the opened window infront of him. Inside, on their knees were a mother and two children, eyes tightly closed. The person smiled, but eyes suddenly caught the shoulder of another, but the window ended and he couldn't see who it was. Still, he smiled and looked up into the sky as he softly said, "Please give them what they wish."

* * *

_And soon, the seasons changed. I don't know how, but the dark clouds disappeared and all that was left was the sun shining down on us._

* * *

The sun was shining brightly on the neighbourhood street. It seemed as if everyone was outside enjoying it. There were water fights going on, hoola hoops were out. Girls were jumping rope and some played floor hockey while a few teenage boys played basketball. Since it wasn't a very busy street, there were no cars in sight and everyone was on the road enjoying the summer.

Kevin and Heba sat on the small flight of steps to their house door. Heba was silently drawing in his sketchbook while Kevin was yelling and screaming out pointers and flaws at the boys playing basketball.

"No! No! What are you guys doing! You could have got that!" Kevin yelled out, hands at his head as he stared dumbfounded at the boys.

"Why don't you shut up you little brat!" One of the boys yelled out. Kevin huffed and crossed his arms, muttering to himself. Heba just gave Kevin a short glance as he shook his head in pity and continued to draw.

"Hey little boys." A voice said.

Kevin and Heba looked up, but then looked in the middle of eachother since the person decided to sit between them. Heba is hesitant and just goes back to his drawing while Kevin- in his bad mood- yells, "who are you and what are you doing here?!"

The figure chuckled. "I'm sorry. My name is Yami Atem. Hi." Yami says, smiling.

"Mummy says we can't talk to strangers." Heba says softly, finally speaking up. Kevin nodded in agreement.

Realising what the kids are probably thinking, Yami quickly said, "no, no, I'm not a stranger. I live in the house across from here. Your neighbour."

"No..." Kevin said, causing Yami to look at him. "A scary man lives over there."

Yami laughed. "Yes- hey...that scary man is my father." Yami said, stopping as he realised that Kevin unknowingly insulted his dad.

"Kevin, you were mean again." Heba said, looking at Kevin who was covering his mouth, realising his mistake.

"Oh it's okay. But I have to agree. My father is a tiny bit scary." Yami said, but was cut off as loud music was heard coming from the house. Heba and Kevin quickly shut their ears, Yami wincing at the sound. "What is that?!" Yami asks.

Kevin decided to answer. "Grandpa plays his music really loudly! And to make it worst, he sings along!" Yami winced. "Don't worry, I'll go and fix it," he said, standing up. "Good luck..." Was Kevin's response as he watched Yami walk away.

* * *

Grandpa was in a room upstairs, vacuum in his hand as he did the chores. He was dusting with one hand and vacuuming with the other. And the music was on full blast as he sang along, unaware of the voice from outside calling him.

"Grandpa!" Yami called. "Hey, Gramps! Grandfather sir!"

Thinking someone was calling him, Grandpa shut the music off and listened. He heard his name being called again. Going to the window, he stuck his head out to see who was calling him. "What?!" He yelled out, but then spot a waving, multicoloured person standing in the middle of the road, Heba and Kevin next to him. "What do you want?!" Grandpa yelled angrily at Yami.

"Please, can you slow the music down? Or do everyone a favor and turn it off." Yami yelled back.

Grandpa glared at Yami. "This is my music and I'll do whatever I want! So get lost!"

"But you're torturing everyone!" Yami called back. Heba and Kevin burst out in giggles as Yami continued. "Think of the children!" He yelled, randomly grabbing someones face and facing it towards Grandpa. "Look at them! You are ruining their taste in music and you will scar them for eternity!"

Grandpa was red. "Who are you to tell me what to do!?" Grandpa yelled back.

Yami smiled, innocently. "Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Yami Atem. Your neighbour and Aknamkanon's son!"

Akanmkanon then rushed out and grabbed Yami's arm, saying, "I'm so sorry. Please don't mind Yami. He's just extremely childish and has a 'weird sense of humor'." He said, grounding out the last part as he glared at Yami who just hid behind him laughing.

"What kind of son do you have?! He has no manners whatsoever!" Grandpa yelled back, waving a fist. Yami slunked down lower as he giggled.

"HEY! Why are you all yelling!" Yugi exclaimed from the other window.

Hearing the new voice, Yami slowly walked out from behind his father and walked up to the window Yugi was before he just stopped and looked at Yugi. Yugi was looking straight at him, annoyed. Yami nodded his head once, motioning Yugi to come down. Yugi glared in return. Yami then pointed to the glasses as if questioning them. Yugi's nose wrinkled and with one finger he pushed his glasses upwards and walked away. Yami chuckled to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile... Grandpa was upstairs throwing a hissy fit about how Yami practically told him he can't sing.

"I mean, who does he think he is!" Grandpa yelled, but he was then stopped with Yami's shouting again.

"Hey lovely stranger! Who are you?!" Yami yelled from outside.

Yugi who was in the other room facepalmed, hitting a book against his forehead as he glared at the window. Grandpa was wondering who Yami was talking to, and about. Downstairs, Yami asked Heba. "Who was he?" Heba just giggled. "I wonder what I should call him, don't ya think?" Yami asked, picking Heba up in his arms. "How about... Pretty boy?" Yami grinned as Kevin facepalmed. "You'll get killed!" Kevin told Yami, laughing. Yami nodded, understanding. "How about darling?" He asked again. "Why don't you just kill yourself now." Kevin said, facepalming.

Yugi, annoyed by Yami already marched down the stairs and out the house as he stood at the gate. He was very mad, arms crossed as he glared. "Heba! Come here right now!" Yugi ordered. Akemi then walked out along with Grandpa to see what the commotion outside is about.

Yami walked up to the trio, Heba still in his arms as Kevin skipped alongside him. "I'm sorry." Yami said as he held Akemi's hand. "My name is Yami Atem," he said, shaking at and gently letting go. Akemi giggled.

"Yes, I'm sure the entire neighbourhood heard earlier." Akemi said, smiling. She then told Yugi, "I didn't know Aknamkanon had a son..."

"And I didn't know my father had such pretty neighbours." Yami said, looking at Yugi. Yugi's eyes widened as he exclaimed, "what?!"

"Relax! I was talking to your mother." Yami quickly said, grinning. He then turned to Akemi as he said, "Akemi right?" Akemi nodded. "You are very pretty." Yami said, glancing slightly at Yugi who just rolled his eyes. Akemi giggled. "Why thank you."

Yami then turned to Kevin next to him and said, "and this here is Kevin, the sports champ!" Kevin nodded, grinning widely. Yami then put Heba down as he said, "and this is the wonderful Heba." Heba blushed, but then Yugi grabbed him and pulled him close, away from Yami. Yami continued as he turned to Yugi. "And you are...?" Yami asked. Yugi wrinkled his nose as he replied, "don't care." Yami nodded. "I thought so."

"This is the first time I've ever seen our street so lively." Akemi told Yami. Yami nodded. "I agree, the street is a tad bit boring," and they all laughed at that, except for Yugi and Grandpa.

Seeing the scowl on Yugi's face Yami asked, "is he just in a bad mood this morning or was he born grumpy?"

"He's always like this!" Heba exclaimed and Yugi angrily shushed him.

"It's been great meeting you, Yami." Akemi said.

"It's been great meeting you too! I'll see you at eight." Yami said as he started to walk away, but Akemi's voice stopped him. "Uh, why?" She asked, and Yami replied, "for dinner! I am a new neighbour and to be friendly you invite your new neighbours for dinner."

Akemi was surprised. Yugi was about to say something before Yami cut in. "I'll just leave before he gets to say something." And then, Yami left.

* * *

"Why did you invite him!" Yugi and Grandpa yelled at Akemi.

Akemi walked away from the yelling two as she said, "I didn't! He invited himself!"

Grandpa and Yugi stood dumbfounded as they both sighed heavily then walked away, Yugi thinking that something has to be done. So, he got on the phone and dialed.

"Hellooo." Was the cheery answer.

"Joey!" Yugi exclaimed. "I need you to come for dinner tonight. At eight okay."

Joey rose a brow. "Uh, okay, but why?"

Yugi sighed. "We have some stupid neighbour coming over."

Joey nodded, even though Yugi couldn't see it. "Okay. I'll be there."

"Thanks Joey." Yugi said, then hung up.

* * *

That evening, the door swung open as Yugi walked into the house with his hands full of groceries.

"Let me help you with that." Yami said, taking a bag from Yugi. Yugi stared, wide eyed as to where Yami came from. Yami then walked away and into the kitchen. Yugi just stared, completely confused before following.

Yami was in the kitchen helping Akemi with the dinner. "Yami, you don't have to do this." Akemi persisted but Yami shushed her. "No, I want to." He said smiling. Akemi smiled. "You're so sweet." Yugi just stood behind then, lost for words at the friendly exchange.

"Oh, Yugi! A guy named Joey called. He said he'll probably be ten to twenty minutes late." Yami then grinned and shot Yugi a wicked look. "Friend of boyfriend?" Yami asked. Yugi's eyes widened as he exclaimed, "friend! Mom, we need to talk." Yugi said, pulling Akemi away. Yami just grinned, winking at Heba who sat on the kitchen counter. Heba just giggled.

Yugi pulled Akemi into the living room. "Why is he here?!" Yugi asked. Akemi then pointed to the couch were Aknamkanon sat. Yugi then innocently smiled as he said a quick 'hi', turned Akemi around and walked out of the living room, the scowl back on his face as he pushed his mom into the next room, but was stopped when Kevin jumped infront of them.

"Hey, Yugi! Do you like my new shirt?"

Yugi looked at the sports shirt and asked, "who gave it to you?" Kevin grinned. "Yami did!"

"Argh!" Yugi cried. He then left Kevin and his mom alone and stormed up to Yami who sat with Heba on the kitchen counter.

"Hey!" Yugi yelled, stopping infront of them.

"Yes, darling?" Yami said, getting off of the counter.

Yugi groaned. "Don't call me darling."

"Then call me Yami." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yami-" but didn't get to continue because Yami shoved a spoon into Yugi's mouth. "What's missing?" Yami asked Yugi, pulling the spoon out and walking away. Yugi's eyes narrowed. "Salt."

"Perfect." Yami replied as he went up to the desk in the other room and opened the binder that was on it. "Bad. Very bad. This is horrible. The shops charts are so low?!" Yami said, looking at Yugi who's eyes widened.

"Hey! Don't touch that! It is personal!" Yugi cried, taking the binder away.

Aknamkanon quickly walked in and grabbed Yami's arm as he said, "I'm so sorry for his behavior." Yugi just glared at Yami and walked away.

"What is wrong with you?" Aknamkanon asked Yami as he smiled slightly. Yami was about to laugh before Grandpa walked in. "He needs a good slap, then he'll be fixed." Grandpa declared and walked away. Yami crossed his arms as he pouted while Aknamkanon chuckled.

* * *

**Okay. So here's what happened. This chapter is long as it is and my original plan for this chapter had to be cut in half. So the next half is next chapter! XD slightly shorter but I think it's okay. Anyways, please review and tell me your thoughts! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's the other half to chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

You Only Live Once

Chapter 3

"Dinner is ready!" Yami announced from the dining table.

"Wow! I'm smelling japanese food! Akemi certainly didn't make it." Grandpa said from the table as he sat down.

"Yami helped a lot." Akemi said, giving Grandpa his plate with an annoyed look. Grandpa just shrugged and started to eat.

Everyone was soon gathered around the table as they ate. Chairs had to be brought since there wasn't enough for everyone. The small dining table for six was packed with around ten people! Maybe even more!

Outside, two taxi's coming from different directions parked side by side eachother. Coming out of the first one was Joey who was on his way over to Yugi's house. From the other taxi, a snowy white haired male came out. Both of them were not watching where they were going because the two were too busy looking into the note of the place they had to go, and bumped into eachother, dropping their notes.

"Hey!" Joey said.

"Hi." Was the quiet reply.

"What door?" Joey asked, picking up the note as he tried to remember which was his. Since he never went to Yugi's home before, he really needed this note. Thinking he had the right note, Joey gave the other to the other person.

"209." Was the reply as he took the note.

Joey grinned. "206."

They both smiled and waved to eachother before heading off to their destination.

* * *

There was chatter as everyone talked. Grandpa was sitting next to Kevin, fussing over him as he tried to clean his face, Kevin pushing away. Heba watched silently, picking at his food. Yami who was talking to Heba, looked to where Heba was looking and gave a small smile to Heba to cheer him up.

* * *

"Malik! You are never to pick my outfit again!" Marik yelled from inside his room.

"But it looks good on you!" Malik yelled back from downstairs.

Marik groaned. "Ryou is going to be here soon! When he comes, open the door, kay!" Marik yelled before rushing into the bathroom to get changed. A slam was heard as the bathroom door closed and Malik sighed, laying down on the couch. But just as soon as he got comfortable, a knock was heard at the door. Groaning, Malik got up and went to answer it.

"What!" He yelled, flinging the door open. But his eyebrow rose as he saw who stood infront of him. "Why hello there..." Malik said, leaning against the door thinking that the blond standing infront of him was the guy Marik was talking about.

Joey stood awkwardly at the door. "Uh, is Yugi in?"

Malik grinned. "Yugi? I had no idea you called him that..." He then looked to the bathroom door on the bottom floor where Marik was in. "Hikari! Your guest has arrived!" Malik called before grabbing Joey's tie and pulling him in.

"Oh, so you call him hikari at home, huh?" Joey asked hesitantly as he stepped in. "Hikari! Where are you..." Joey said teasingly.

"Yes, but, who cares." Malik said, pushing Joey on the couch. Feeling very awkward, Joey sat up properly, jumping in fright as Malik plopped down next to him.

"Uh, who are you?" Joey asked hesitantly as he stared at Malik with unease.

Malik grinned. "I'm the twin."

Joey rose a brow. "Twin?" He asked in disbelief since he never knew Yugi had a twin.

Malik nodded and grinned again, trying to get closer to Joey. Feeling more awkward than ever, and seeing the seductive way Malik was looking at him, Joey panicked. "Uh, I need to go to the bathroom." He said quickly before making a mad dash for the bathroom, leaving a pouting Malik on the couch.

Joey ran into the bathroom and quickly slammed the door shut, locking it as he huffed and breathed deeply as he whispered, "it's going to be okay, it's going to b okay." Then, he turned around and came face to face with a shocked looking Marik. Joey gulped before slamming the door back open and running out the front door.

"Hey! Where are you going!" Malik called from the couch.

Joey refused to turn back. He just kept running.

* * *

Ryou walked up to the front porch and stood still, hesitating. It was his and Marik's first date and he was extremely nervous. Thoughts about ditching and running away has crossed his mind many times. And surprisingly, this was his first ever date. His twin brother, Bakura, was very protective and disliked anyone who came even a foot close to Ryou. So Ryou never really got out much. It was a miracle that he got out alive from the argument with Bakura the other night. Just like always, Bakura had told him not to go and finally Ryou got some guts and stood up to him. Bakura gave in after a while, but on one condition. If the date failed, Ryou won't be seeing another date.

Breathing in deeply, Ryou knocked. As soon as he did, the door swung open to reveal an eldely man who looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Clearing his throat to get himself together, he found his voice to speak. "Hi-"

"Yugi! Your friend is here!" The man suddenly yelled and pulled Ryou in as he closed the door. Ryou stood shocked in the hallway.

"Uh... Is Marik-" but once again he was cut off.

"Oh c'mon! Head to the dining room. He's there." Grandpa said, walking away.

Ryou nodded and stepped into the house, trying to find the dining room. It wasn't hard to do that because he just followed the noise and got there. Stepping in, he was barely acknowledged since many of the people didn't pay any attention to him. But a voice shocked him greatly since it seemed to bounce off the wall and around Ryou's head.

"That's not Joey!"

Looking ahead, Ryou saw the angry looking face of Yugi, standing as he looked at Ryou. Ryou gulped.

"Hey Yugi. I didn't know 'Joey' was so handsome." Another voice said. Looking to where it came from, Ryou saw it was a tan version of the one who yelled. Everyone was now snickering, Yugi's face close to purple as he glared at everyone.

Ryou then stumbled and fell into a chair as someone shoved him on it, dropping a plate infront of him before walking away. Ryou looked at the food hesitantly and looked everywhere else, his nerves taking over his mind. "Ah, where is Marik?" Ryou asked. No one answered, probably because they didn't even hear him.

Yugi on the other hand was highly annoyed and refused to sit between them anymore. He got up, and stormed out the door, a slam signalling that he was now outside.

Feeling very flustered, and thinking this was a complete waste of time and how right his brother was, Ryou looked around to make sure no one was looking. When no one was, he gently stood up and backed away as he headed towards the door which he quietly opened, slipped out, and closed it. Once outside, he quickly walked away.

He ignored Yugi who was yelling at Joey to stop, and he refused to turn around as he heard the door open again and Yugi started to yell at that person. Ryou just kept walking which soon turned into a run as he rushed towards the taxi that was obviously heading in the wrong direction to where his home was, but he didn't care about that right now. Running, he bumped into Joey again and they both had a fear stricken expression on their face.

"Hey, sorry Yugi, but- I'm sorry!" Joey yelled quickly towards Yugi before he looked at Ryou. They both nodded as they got into the taxi which sped away.

* * *

Yugi continued to yell, calling out for Joey as he watched the taxi fade into the distance. Giving up, he groaned as he turned around. But he stopped and stared at Yami who was laughing his head off.

Yugi glared at him. "What's so funny!" Yugi demanded. Yami just continued to laugh. "I can't believe this! Yugi yelled again as he continued to glare at Yami.

Yami tried to get his laughing under control before he spoke, "only normal people would find that funny." Yami said, grinning as he tried to stop laughing.

Yugi rose a brow. "So what are you saying? That I'm not normal!" He yelled.

Yami burst out into laughter. "You! Normal! Hahaha!"

Yugi glared. "You're not normal!" He exclaimed, pointing at Yami. "You walk into our lives only this morning acting as if you've known us for years!"

"No, generations! It feels like I've known you all from a past life or something." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms before he snapped, "you are our neighbour! Why don't you start acting like one!"

Yami stopped laughing and then sighed, walking up to Yugi as he shushed him.

"What?" Yugi snapped.

Yami put his finger on Yugi's lips before speaking in a soft, caring voice. "What is your problem? Why does it seem that you have the world of troubles on your delicate shoulders. Who are you?" Yami asks, looking into Yugi's eyes which held questions and doubts. Yugi was about to say something before Yami shushed him again. "You've been given a life. Why don't you use the life you've been given? Why can't you appreciate it? I know life can be tough and things happen... But why are you making yourself suffer?"

"What do you know about my life!?" Yugi exclaimed, stepping away from Yami.

Yami looked at Yugi from where he stood. "It may seem like you don't have anything, but from someone elses eyes, you have a lot. A lot you can do with your life."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "I don't want to hear a lecture." He said, and started to make his way back to the house.

"Smile. Be happy. Live life to the fullest because you only live once." Yami said, stepping infront of Yugi. "I'll teach you how to smile again." Yami said. He reached out and touched Yugi's face, pulling it into a smile. Yugi shoved Yami's hands away. "Don't touch me."

Yami shook his head, still smiling. "It seems you have forgotton how to smile. Don't worry, I'll make you remember."

Yugi rolled his eyes before snapping, "you know what-"

"Yes I know, I'm very sexy." Yami said, leaning into Yugi's face as he gave him a seductive look which cause Yugi to shrink back in fear. "But you're not my type so don't worry." Yami then added, stepping away from Yugi as he grinned devilishly.

Glaring, Yugi shot Yami one last look before marching into the house. But before he could slam the door, Yami called out, "practice!" Yugi's reply before he slammed the door was, "forget it!" Yami grinned before shaking his head, a smile on his face.

* * *

Yugi stood in the bathroom at the sink as he brushed his teeth._ Is that crazy Yami right? _Yugi smiled into the mirror but quickly wiped the stupid smile from his face. _Is it true?_ Yugi stopped brushing as he looked at the water which went down the hole with a sad look on his face._ Have I actually forgotten how to smile?_

* * *

**And there we have it! End of chapter... What chapter is this? Three? Oh whatever. Hope you liked it! Sorry that the ending was kinda depressing (if you found it sad/depressing). Here's a cookie! Okay, please review! I luv em! XD**


	5. Chapter 4

**Finally here with the next chapter! Remember, there's humour for half the story, then goes straight to the angst. Just saying xD **

**Anyways, thank you **breana** for your wonderful reviews! Really appreciated! And thank you **morethanaman** for giving the first review! And thank you all my followers! You're all so amazing! Now you may read. Enjoy!**

* * *

You Only Live Once

Chapter 4

"It's great seeing Seth smile now. He looks so happy." Aknamkanon said, sitting on the couch surrounded my many papers and folders. A smile smile rested on his face as he looked at the photo in his hand. Yami sat down next to him as he too looked at the picture. "Yeah, it was taken on Valentines day," Yami said.

Yami and Seth were seen in the photo, Yami's arm around Seth's shoulder as Seth gave a small smile. Seth was tanned just like Yami. He had chestnut coloured hair and blue eyes. Both of them wore a black dress shirt, a red tie hung loosely from Yami's neck as Seth was dressed neatly, a red handkerchief seen from inside his breast pocket. The picture was taken from just above the waist to their heads so the rest of their outfit wasn't seen.

"Where did you find it?" Yami asked. Without looking away from the picture, Aknamkanon answered, "it was in this folder," he said, pointing to the folder infront of him. Aknamkanon then slowly put the picture down and turned to Yami. "I talked to Seth earlier this morning. He said you were going to meet him?"

Sighing, Yami nodded and said softly, "yeah, I was just going."

"Should I come too?" Aknamkanon asked, concern lacing his voice as he watched Yami stand up.

"No, it's okay. I'm speaking to him in private." Yami said. Aknamkanon looked at Yami, fear showing on his proud face as he looked towards his son. "Aren't you scared?" He asked quietly.

Yami chuckled as he put a hand behind his back secretly and crossed his fingers. "No." He said, then uncrossed his fingers and brought them to the front, placing his hand on his father's shoulder in a reassuring way. "You worry too much. Just don't worry about me okay." And with a small smile he opened the door and left, leaving a worried father behind.

* * *

"He won't even look at me anymore!" Marik exclaimed. Him and Yugi were seated on a bench in Central Park, Marik fussing over Ryou while Yugi tried to pay attention to him and his textbook at the same time while he drank his coffee. "The big mix up the other day really freaked him out. What if he doesn't like me anymore..." Marik said, casting worried glances towards the railing where Ryou stood along with another person who was no doubt his brother, Bakura.

"Hey!"

Marik and Yugi screeched in surprise at the new voice that suddenly spoke up from behind them. Turning around Yugi came face to face with a grinning Yami. Yugi groaned. "Were you eavesdropping on us?!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, but you were talking so quietly I couldn't hear much." Yami admitted with a shrug.

Yugi groaned in frustration while Marik was looking at Yami curiously. Yami then stood up and walked around to sit next to Marik. "C'mon! Move over, move your butt." Yami said, Marik and Yugi moved over as Yami sat next to Marik.

"Hi, I'm Yugi's new neighbour, Yami." Yami said, introducing himself as he held his hand out for Marik.

Marik was at lost for words but still replied. "Hi, I'm Yugi's old neighbour, Marik."

"Hey, we were talking first!" Yugi suddenly snapped. Yami gave Yugi a look before turning around to face Marik entirely as he replied to Yugi, "and now we're talking." Yugi took his text book and hit it against his head because his frustration level with Yami just increased.

"So, who is this person that you were speaking about?" Yami asked Marik, who simply pointed towards Ryou who was still chatting with Bakura. "His name is Ryou, and the fierce looking one is his twin, Bakura." Marik explained.

Yami rose an eyebrow as he nodded. "Good choice I have to say..." Yami said. He then smirked and gave Marik a look which cause Marik to worry a little, Yami shouted, "hey Ryou!" Yami watched as Ryou jumped in surprise and turn his head, Bakura doing the same before spotting Yami. Ryou who saw Marik, quickly turned around and focused on whatever Bakura was now hissing at him before glaring towards the three again.

Yami took a deep breath, got all pouty and tried to look as sad as he could before he spoke loudly enough for Ryou to hear. "Ryou!" Yami cried, faking the hurt in his voice. "Marik, he's breaking up with me because of you!" Marik looked at Yami is shock, Yugi doing the same but facepalming. "You are so cute, shy looking and no doubt about it you have a heart full of gold!" Yami called.

Ryou smiled a little before quickly hiding it as Bakura shot him a stern look which said to ignore or there will be deaths, before shooting Yami a look. If looks could kill, Yami would be six feet under right about now. Yami flinched a little while Marik was still in shock and at loss for words, Yugi just sighing, shaking his head sadly.

Yami then turned to Marik, the heartbroken tone still in his voice as he spoke loudly still. "Marik, how could you leave me for someone as good as Ryou? I am nothing like Ryou so I should have seen it coming. How would you feel if I left you for four eyes over there?" Yami said, motioning towards Yugi who glared at Yami. But as he opened his mouth to tell Yami off, Yami continued his little act, crying into Marik's shirt.

Ryou watched the scene, love and adoration in his eyes as he glanced at Marik and Yami. "Don't even think about it." Bakura threatened, snapping Ryou away from Marik and Yami. "Don't go back to him, he's not worth it."

Ryou shook his head. "Just one more try, please 'Kura. Please." He pleaded. Bakura still said no. "Besides, I'm not looking for 'another' date. You said the person I date is my concern and if he doesn't want me I do what you say. But he does so you can't do anything about it. Right?" Ryou looked at Bakura who was giving him an unreadable expression. Bakura then sighed before flashing the trio another glare before walking away, but stopped to tell Ryou, "be home by eight," before continuing his walk.

Ryou grinned and walked towards them. "Hi, Marik." He said softly as he stopped infront of them.

Marik stood up. "Hey, Ryou." He replied, feeling very nervous all of a sudden.

"Ah, my brother works at the club and I'm staying there until his shift ends. Want to come with me?" He asks.

Marik nods. "Yeah sure! I'd love to!" He said, grinning widely.

"You can bring your friends also." Ryou informed him. Marik nodded in appreciation. "Thanks Ryou."

Ryou simply smiled before waving as he walked away, seeing Bakura's figure leaning against the coffee shop on the corner, obviously waiting for him. Hurrying, Ryou ran up towards Bakura, the two walking away.

Marik was grinning with joy and happiness before Yami's voice broke his thoughts. "So, how was my acting?" Yami asked cheekily as he looked at Marik. Marik's grin got ten times bigger. "Yami, I love you! That was superb acting! Thank you so much!" He exclaimed, hugging Yami.

Yami then looked towards Yugi who was fuming to himself, glaring at everything and everybody but refused to look at Yami with the killer look in his eyes. "I think Yugi is jealous of you Marik." Yami said, Marik raised a brow and Yugi glared at Yami. "I mean, you have a boyfriend, and he's just alone."

Yugi snapped. "I do so have a boyfriend!" He exclaimed.

Marik's eyes widened. "Who?"

"Yes, who?" Yami asked, just as curious but very amused.

Yugi quickly scanned names and checked them off and in a few seconds replied, "Joey!"

Yami grinned. "I thought you said Joey was just a friend?"

"Well I don't like sharing my personal life with strangers." Yugi said, glaring as he tried to defend his pride. Yugi then turned towards Marik's sniffling. "You could have atleast told me!" Marik said, pretending to cry.

Yami looked towards Marik. "Don't worry about Yugi. Yugi is constantly grumpy. You should be excited for tonight, don't you think?"

Marik nodded, Yami smiling as Yugi smacked himself with a chair in his head a few hundred times.

* * *

"Joey, I'm really, really sorry that I lied, but Yami was being more irritating than usual and it drove me nuts." Yugi explained to Joey.

The two were in the library getting books for their afternoon class that would be needed for the day.

"And do you know what else he said!" Yugi exclaimed as they quickly checked out their books and walked out the door. "He said I am glum, don't know how to smile, laugh or have fun!" Joey grinned before stopping Yugi from walking as he carefully said, "Yug, what he said is true."

Yugi's brow twitched. "I know that! But why did 'he' have to say it!" He exclaimed, "I want to show Yami that I can have a boyfriend who is cool, sexy and charming enough for me."

Joey's walking stopped as he stared at. Yugi, his heart feeling all funny. "What did...you just say?" Joey asked,his voice barely audible from how low he was talking.

"What did I say?" Yugi asked, blinking.

"You know... Do you actually think that?"

Yugi thought for a moment before realisation dawned on him. He gave Joey a grin. "Of course I mean it!" He said, giving a wink before he continued his walk home.

Joey grinned. "Aright! I'll pretend to be your boyfriend then."

"Great!" Yugi said, giving Joey a quick hug. Joey blushed heavily, a fluttery feeling left in his stomach.

* * *

Yami, Yugi, Joey and Marik all sat at the bar as they had a their drinks and talked, enjoying the atmosphere and music. People were behind them, dancing to the upbeat music.

"So, are you guys having a good time?" Ryou asked, walking up towards them.

They all nodded. "Yeah!" Ryou nodded before flashing Marik one of his sweet smiles. "Hey, I'm going to the second floor, wanna come?"

Marik grinned. "Sure!" He said before quickly getting up. Just as Ryou walked away, Marik grabbed Yami in a hug. "Thank you so much Yami!" He said happily.

Yami chuckled as he said, "no problem." He then watched Marik run off behind Ryou. Yami then glanced at Joey and Yugi who were fidgeting slightly. "So, how'd you two meet?" He asked suddenly, startling Joey and Yugi. Joey instantly replied, "at the park."

"At the park!?" Yugi questioned, looking at Joey with a slight glare.

"Park?" Yami questioned as well. "I thought you guys met at college, where you studied together..." He said, sipping his drink as he waited for their reply.

"What? Can't we meet in the park first?" Yugi answered defensively.

"Yes of course, of course." Yami said, quickly agreeing with Yugi who was now looking very annoyed. "What were you two doing in the park?" He then asked. Yugi and Joey were silent at first before Joey replied.

"We were both walking our dogs." Joey said, grinning to himself thinking that that was a good answer. Looking at Yugi to see his reaction, all he got was a deep glare that clearly said, _you screwed up, _from Yugi.

Yami snickered. "Joey, Yugi doesn't have a dog." Yami grinned internally as he saw Joey's expression. Joey was chuckling nervously, sweat on his face.

Yugi then spoke up. "I was walking my neighbours dog."

Yami gave another snicker. "Yugi, I'm your neighbour. And, I don't have a dog." Yugi blinked, a look on his face that was a mixture of shock, confusion, anger, annoyance and murder, all mixed into one. Yami found it hilarious since he started to chuckle to himself.

"Yugi, you're so silly. How could you forget? You were walking 'my' dog." Joey told Yugi. Yugi looked on, ready to smack Joey in the head.

"Oh Joey, you silly boy. If Yugi was walking your dog, which dog were you walking?" Yami stated, happy with himself.

Joey mentally slapped himself before laughing nervously again as he rubbed the back of his head. "I have... two dogs!" He then said.

Yami just chuckled again. "Okay, so what did you do after?"

"We went to... A friends house." Yugi answered.

Yami rose a brow. "Really? Who was that friend?"

Joey didn't even hear Yami's question because his eyes were focused elsewhere. Specifically, a person who he had a little crush on for the last few days. Unaware of the situation, he whispered the name but Yami and Yugi still heard it.

"Kaiba..."

"Kaiba? You mean, 'the' Seto Kaiba. You went to Kaiba's house?!" Yami asked, surprise on his face.

Yugi on the other hand mentally pictured himself being run over by a big gasoline truck which later blew up on him. Joey was gonna get it...

"You know, I saw Kaiba when I walked in earlier..." Yami said, scanning the crowd of people for the blue eyed brunet. Spotting him, Yami called out, "Kaiba!" Gaining Kaiba's attention instantly, Yami called him over. Kaiba was hesitant at first, but walked towards them with a cold look in his eyes.

"What do you want?" Kaiba asked coldly, staring at Yami and just ignoring Joey and Yugi.

Yami shrugged. "It's just that, my two friends here, said that their romance started from your house? Is this true?" Yami asked, pointing towards Joey and Yugi. Kaiba gave them one look before snapping his head back to Yami.

"Don't waste my time. I don't even know them, or you! Idiots..." Kaiba muttered before marching away.

"Hey, wait!" Joey called out. "No, he's not my boyfriend, I was just acting, oh c'mon!"Joey cried out, but he was disregarded.

"Yugi? What's going on, now I'm very confused? Joey just said that you aren't..." Yami was saying, a clueless face on that looked very suspicious.

Yugi gave Joey a glare, but sighed, knowing that their scheme was now over and seeing Yami's smug look just irritated him further.

"You knew we weren't together all along!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami shrugged. "Yes, but it was so funny. I couldn't help myself." He said, laughing to himself.

"All this drama and acting!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Me? Drama? You were the one acting and being dramatic!" Yami stated.

"Hey! But weren't you the one who said, "smile, laugh, have fun, blah blah blah! Aren't I right?! Do you think you can just come and dance and drink and do whatever?! Anyone can do it, but I don't want to." Yugi said, crossing his arms.

"Of course you can't do it because you're so boring!" Yami said.

"He's right..." Joey then said.

Yami looked at Joey. "You know Joey, I like you."

"Thank you." Joey said, feeling very appreciated.

"So, how's your Kaiba crush? Talk to you yet?" Yami asked Joey as they leaned against the bar, both of them ignoring Yugi who were shooting them both daggers.

"Oh no way man, he doesn't even know me!" Joey said.

Yugi growled, pushing between them and infront of the glasses filled with wine. Picking one up, he drank it. Joey and Yami looked at him stunned as he continued to down each one. So far, he drank three. Joey had lost count as Yugi started his fifth shot but Yami was looking on with shock before snapping out of it. Seeing the empty glasses, he grabbed the one in Yugi's hand and put it away. Yugi resisted, downing two more cups. Joey was panicking while Yami instructed the bartender that no more should be brought, but, it was too late. Yugi was high. Very high.

"Whoo!" He screamed, letting out all the sudden energy that rushed towards him. Since Yugi didn't do this very much, or ever for that matter, this was very new to him. He then headed off towards the dance floor, dancing like a maniac.

"Dude, we should really get him outta here..." Joey said, looking at Yami.

Yami grinned, "nah, he looks like he's having fun."

"Dude! His shirt's gone!" Joey exclaimed, looking back and forth between Yami and Yugi frantically.

Looking to Yugi who was not infact shirtless but just wearing his tank top- it was his jacket that went missing- Yami sighed. "Okay, fine..."

Joey gave a sigh of relief before they grabbed Yugi by the arm and dragged him out as they said bye to Marik and Ryou who probably didn't even notice them since they were so engrossed in their conversation, Yami and Joey left with a struggling Yugi.

Once outside, Yugi broke away. "That's it, I'm leaving." Yugi declared before walking away.

"Yugi, now listen." Yami said, grabbing Yugi's arm as he held him in place.

"No... Leave me... *hic* Leave me.. Let me.. let me go!" Yugi exclaimed, hitting against Yami's chest as he struggled against him.

"Yugi! Listen to me!" Yami said louder.

"No! Let go of me!" Yugi shouted, struggling harder.

"Yugi, shut up!" Yami said, sterner, causing Yugi to instantly cease his pounding on Yami's chest as he stilled and fell silent. "If you scream again I'll slap you." Yami said, clearly as he looked at Yugi.

Yugi pouted and said in a soft, little voice. "Why are you shouting...?" He said.

Yami sighed deeply. "I'm not shouting."

"Excuse me..." Joey said, trying to step between the two but Yami yelled at him as well.

"You shut up too!"

Joey flinched and held his ears from Yami's harsh voice as he stepped back, slightly drunk as he felt like a puppy that has just been kicked.

"Now, you two! Hold hands and start walking!" Yami commanded. He watched as Joey and Yugi hold hands, tipping slightly on eachother before Yami snapped again, "not eachothers! My hands!"

Yugi and Joey instantly separated, holding Yami's hands as they started their walk home.

* * *

Joey and Yugi sang and laughed while they walked, tipping and falling all over Yami who tried to keep them standing and not falling over himself.

"Okay, okay you two. Both of you shut up now." Yami told them.

He then watched as Joey rose his hand. Yami rose a brow but questioned. "What?"

Joey was silent for a moment as he walked, tripping slightly before speaking. "It, feels like were going to school..." He said, innocently.

"Yeah... Dad used to hold my hand like this and walk me to school too." Yugi then said, leaning against Yami.

Yami then turned to Joey who was sniffling. "What happened to you?!" Yami asked, concern on his face.

"I miss my father..." Joey said, sniffling again as he wiped his eye.

Yami frowned. "I'm sorry... How did he, die?"

Joey gave Yami a serious look. "Die?! My father is still alive! Can't I just miss him!" Joey exclaimed, frowning deeply and in shock at what Yami thought.

Yugi frowned. "Of course you can... I miss my dad very much." Yugi's eyes started to tear up, Yami and Joey both looking at him with concern. "Why did he have to go and leave us? I miss him." He said, and started to cry softly.

Joey rose his hand in a childlike manner, silently asking Yami if he could go comfort Yugi. Yami nodded. Joey left Yami and went over to Yugi.

"Hey, Yugi. Don't cry. You don't look nice when you cry. You look nice angry actually. Look, whenever you miss your dad, just think of me and you'll get angry. Okay?" Joey said, looking at Yugi who was half crying and half smiling. "Hey, I really like you, Yugi. I like you, a lot actually. My day would never be complete without you." Joey said.

Yami heart clenched a little as he heard Joey's words but quickly shrugged it away as he slowly let go of Yugi's hand which was still held in his, and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Joey... Really?" Yugi asked softly.

"Really."

Yugi giggled. "Oh you're so cute!"

Joey pouted. "No, I'm not cute! Cute and me should never be said in the same sentence!"

Yami smiled softly at that, looking at the joy and happiness on Yugi and Joey's face.

"You're so cute!" Yugi said again, hitting Joey playfully.

"Yugi, no, I'm not cute!" Joey said again.

"Cute!"

"No..."

Yami looked at the two with awe, smiling greatly, thinking of how carefree they are. He watched as they started to walk ahead. Yami stood still as he continued to smile as he looked at the night sky. Then, he turned and started to follow the two, shaking his head softly as they stumbled into eachother as they walked.

* * *

**Finally done! Hope you liked it! Please review, thanks! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry is was away for so long... Had stuff to do. But I'm back! I apologise if this chapter is a little short, I'll try to make it longer next time. Enjoy! **

_**Italics**_** - Yugi's thoughts.**

* * *

You Only Live Once

Chapter 5 

Sun shone down on the bed that lay two males, fast asleep. Joey was sleeping, small snores being heard as Yami was cuddled up next to him. Joey shifted slightly, hand raising as he rubbed Yami's head.

"Good morning, Bruno." Joey said tiredly as he stretched a little without opening his eyes.

"Good morning." Was the tired reply.

Joey's face held confusion for a while. In his sleepy state he voiced his confusion outloud. "Bruno? When did you learn to speak?"

"Speak? What do you mean speak?!" Yami cried, sitting up quickly as he shoved the tiredness away.

Joey shot up as well as he looked at Yami, eyes wide. "What are you doing here?!" He exclaimed.

Yami sighed. "Well, you and Yugi completely lost your minds so I had to take you both home. I dropped Yugi off first, then brought you home. But I was so tired that I slept here." Yami explained. Joey just blinked. "Can I have some water?" Yami asked. Joey just groaned as h flopped down back on his pillow. "Get it yourself," was his reply. Yami just shrugged and got off the bed and headed towards the kitchen.

Joey and Yami were now in the kitchen as they sat down for breakfast.

"So, you and Yugi did not meet in the park?" Yami asked, shutting the fridge door with his foot as he carried the milk carton to the counter.

Joey chuckled, as he replied, pouring juice into his glass as he watch Yami flop down on the stool next to him. "No, we met at our classes." There was a short silence before Joey spoke again. "You know, I didn't really like Yugi when we first met... But now..."

Yami chuckled. "Yeah, you're really close friends now. You spend so much time together. You even walk your dogs together..." Yami said, flashing Joey an amused look as he picked up the milk. Joey just chuckled. "Do you want more?" Yami then asked.

"No way! I'm perfectly fine being just friends with Yugi."

Yami gave Joey a lost look. "What are you talking about? All I asked was if you wanted more milk?" Yami said, holding the carton in Joey's face. Joey chuckled. "Yeah, a little thank you." Handing Joey the milk, Yami got up as he patted Joey on the back. "Gotta go. See you later." Yami said, walking away. "Okay." Was Joey's reply.

Sipping at his milk quietly, Joey jumped as he suddenly heard Yami's voice again as he walked back into the kitchen. "Oh, almost forgot. I think I now know everything I needed to know about Yugi thanks to your diary." Yami said, flashing Joey an evil grin as he held the small, black, leather covered book up.

Joey's eyes instantly widened as he spotted his book. "You read my diary!" He screeched, grabbing the book from Yami.

Yami smiled innocently. "No I didn't... Well, up until the part where you like to wear red underwear." He then burst out laughing at Joey's angry yet blushing face before running out the door.

"You can't read my diary!" Joey cried out as Yami continued to tease him mercilessly. "Not cool man!" He yelled out one last time before turning back to his milk, sulking while he pouted to himself.

* * *

"Thank you." Akemi said with a smile as she collected her receipt from the cashier, but as she turned around sh almost bumped into someone. "Oh! Hello, Yami." She said with a smile as her shocked expression disappeared. "What are you doing here?"

Yami shrugged. "Oh nothing. I was hungry so I decided to 'look' at some food." He laughed.

Akemi smiled, but quickly hid her smile as she spotted Yugi glaring at her from behind Yami while he stared at Yami head, hoping that it would explode. Yami, seeing Akemi's sightly amused expression, he rose his eyebrows in question. Akemi simply pointed towards Yugi, Yami grinning as Yugi and his eyes met before turning back to Akemi who quickly waved, gave Yami a quick thumbs up before leaving. Grinning still, Yami slowly turned around to face the wrath of Yugi.

Yugi marched up to Yami, furry on his face as he got ready to give Yami an earful before he stopped in his tracks as Yami spoke suddenly. "Yugi! Why are you following me!" Yami cried with a horrified expression. "Everywhere I go, you're right there! Now please, just leave me alone!"

Fed up with Yami's antics, Yugi gave him a disgusted look before turning around ready to walk away when he decided that he should yell at Yami. Turning back to yell at him, Yugi was stopped once again.

"Oh you're back!" Yami yelled once again. "Please! Just go away!"

Fed up once again, Yugi turned around again to walk away for good this time before Yami caught his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Aw Yugi! I'm just joking. It's just a joke." Yami said, smiling as he gave Yugi an innocent, sorry look. "I need to tell you something."

Yugi was still fuming. "Well, I don't want to hear anything!" He yelled, trying to pull away from Yami who still held his hand.

"No, Yugi. Shut up. I'm serious, I want to talk to you."

Rolling his eyes, Yugi stood still and silent since he couldn't go anywhere anyways with Yami holding his hand. Yami pulled Yugi's hand to his chest and said in a soft voice, "for the first time last night, I felt a completely normal, happy emotion radiating off you, Yugi. I felt a person who can smile and laugh, and just be himself. But..." Yami trailed off, glancing at Yugi as he pulled him closer. "But for some reason, you're hiding that Yugi away, locking him up, refusing to let him out."

Yugi remained silent, letting all that Yami was telling him sink in. For some reason, his heart felt heavy, a frown upon his face.

"Somewhere, 'he' is looking at you. Your dad is looking down at you and seeing you're anger, sorrow and tears. And probably, he's in tears too at seeing what his Yugi has become. You can't wipe those tears away. But you can make them stop. By smiling and laughing again."

Smiling, Yami looked at Yugi's bowed head, tears in his eyes. Lifting his head, Yami poked at each sides of Yugi's lip where his dimples were being hidden. "C'mon, show those dimples of yours. I know they're there." Yami said, causing Yugi to break a smile.

Looking up, Yami looked around before turning back to Yugi. "Yugi, you should let go of my hand now because people are watching."

Smiled instantly disappearing, Yugi blushed before pulling his hand from Yami's grip.

"Dimples!" Yami said, poking Yugi's face again, causing Yugi to smile before he left.

Turning away from Yami, Yugi smiled.

* * *

_Yami's magic and kindness was spreading everywhere. Whether people wanted it or not, they were all being swept off their feet. _

_On Yami's insistence Grandpa finally gave up singing outloud for good. Now, simply listening to the music as he did chores, humming to himself instead, saving everyone from going deaf._

_While that was going on upstairs... Downstairs the worlds best chef, Yami, as he keeps on telling everyone, was teaching his most hardest, and difficult student. My mom._

_Yami could so anything. Anything..._

_Kevin no longer stood at the sidelines, watching the boys play basketball. With Yami's help, he was on the road playing alongside them, Yami right by his side. _

_And Heba. Heba has officially added a new member to his happy family._

_And as for me... You'll never believe it, but I've finally learnt to smile and laugh again. It was scary. But I know Yami would be there every step up the way. Besides... Who knows what kind of sorrows are just around the corner..._

* * *

Sitting at an outside table infront of a restaurant sat Yami, and Seth. Yami looking mildly uninterested while Seth's face held complete worry as he sipped on his coffee.

"Why are you looking so upset? Has someone died?" Yami asked, then burst out in giggles at his own joke that only he got.

Seth shot him a glare. "Shut up!" He exclaimed, before speaking in a calm, yet worried voice. "Look, I need more time."

"Time? Oh no, you can't have more time because the restaurant is going to close soon and you have to order, so, hurry up." Yami said.

Seth looked at him, frustration evident on his face and in his voice. "Yami, this is not funny." He protested.

"Sorry, I'm just joking." Yami said.

"This is no time for jokes. This is a serious problem!" Seth said seriously. "I told you before you came to New York-"

Yami cut him off. "So you're saying I shouldn't have come?"

Seth's eyes widened. "When did I say that!?"

Yami waved a finger. "Yes, you are saying that."

"No! Yami, when did I-"

"Yes, you did."

"I said-"

"No..."

"Argh! Whatever! I give up!" Seth said, leaning back in his chair as he crossed his arms, unable to deal with Yami.

"But you did say that I shouldn't have come-"

"Yami!" Seth exclaimed, slamming his hands on the table. "You don't understand!" Seth pleaded. "I need time. Mine, and your time."

Yami nodded. "Yes, I know. I understand. I came to New York because of you. I came for you. So, whatever you say, I will do it. And as for my time... All my time is yours." Yami said softly, a faraway look in his eyes as he glance at Seth's heartbroken expression full of worry, sadness and desperation.

* * *

**And there! Sorry it was kinda short... Thought it would be a perfect place to end it off... :P anyways, I hope you all liked it. Please review, leave your comments to tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm back! And with a new chapter! Romance is in the air *hint* xD Thank you all for reviewing and following and favouring this story. So, enjoy!**

* * *

You Only Live Once

Chapter 6

The Game Shop was silent, everyone sitting around as they pondered on the problem the Moto family now had.

Akemi sat on a stool next to the counter, severe worry on her face as Yami sat next to her. Yugi leaned against the doorway, Joey by his side as Grandpa sat next to the door on a chair, Kevin next to him while Heba stood next to Akemi.

"Two weeks." Akemi's broken voice said. "Two weeks before we're shut down and out of business." She said.

"Is there... Is there anything I can do to help?" Joey asked softly, stepping forward. As soon as the words left Joey's mouth, Grandpa spoke up in disgust, "what has this place come to?! We are now being pitied. Wonder who has casted such a dark curse on us." Grandpa grumbled.

"I won't be surprised if it was you." Akemi spoke up, annoyance in her voice. Grandpa just stared back, shocked. Just as he was about to say something, Akemi spoke again, her voice cold. "Since when were you so concerned about us? Last time I checked, you could have cared less about us and the shop."

"Mom! Grandpa! Don't start now." Yugi spoke up. "This is a very serious problem."

"With a simple solution." Yami said, standing up. Everyone turned their eyes on him.

"Yami, be quiet. This is a family problem." Yugi said.

"Oh shut up, four eyes." Yami said, not looking at Yugi as he then spoke to Akemi. "What does that shop have that this one doesn't?" Seeing Akemi's still worried and clueless eyes, Yami continued. "The shop you're rivalling against is putting you out of business because people are drawn to it, leaving this shop, empty. It's so boring! Why would anyone want to come to such a run down looking place?! It doesn't even look like a game shop. If you lightened this place up, gamers would be drawn to the store like a magnet!" Yami explained.

"Yami, that is stupid." Yugi said.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Yami asked, causing Yugi to glare at him.

"But Yami..." Akemi said, unsure about everything.

Yami stepped up to her, putting his hands to her shoulders. "You'll never know unless you try." Akemi thought it over for a moment before smiling.

"Let's do this." She declared.

* * *

Three days later, everyone was gathered back into the new game shop. It looked much better now as everyone admired their hard work that was put in to get it this way. The dark, ugly walls were re-painted with a soft yellow. Th counters were replaced with glass, the newest technology and games being seen inside. The shelves were more welcoming, the games all lined up. Posters were hung up as well. The outside of the game shop was re-painted too by Joey and Yami. The roof green while the walls were a golden colour. The sign had a turtle on it that represented the Turtle Game Shop, the word 'Game' written in a bolded, orange colour on top of the doorway.

It was one minute for opening time, everyone excited to see if their makeover did any good. Akemi smiled, but was held to the floor in fear and nervousness, wondering if this was a dream or reality. She simply stared at the 'closed' sign, not moving. Suddenly, two teens were seen outside, asking if they were open. Everyone exclaimed, "yes!"

Business was going great! People were buying and thy had many customers. Akemi walked up to Yami, thanking him endlessly for what he had done. Unknown to them, Yugi observed Yami as Yami and his mom laughed and talked before they walked away. Yugi smiled, a feeling like never before forming inside of him as he blushed slightly.

* * *

Later that night, Yami and Yugi sat on the couch in Yami's home, both sitting quietly. Suddenly, Yugi spoke up.

"Why?" He asked, looking at Yami curiously.

Yami blinked. "What what?" He asked.

"Why did you do all of this? You hardly even know us, yet, in such a short amount of time you've done so much. Why did you do it?" Yugi explained, looking at Yami for an answer.

Yami gave Yugi a loving look which took Yugi aback as he said, "I did it for you. Because of you."

Yugi blushed, but hid it with a smile.

"Is that what you wanted to hear?" Yami asked, smiling, slightly amused.

Yugi shook his head furiously, still blushing. Yami laughed. "Yeah well I didn't want to say it either." Yugi stared at him in shock, but still grinned anyway.

Yami then fell silent. "I actually did it for your mom."

Yugi looked at Yami. "My mom?"

Yami nodded. "I can't stand to see a mother's pain." Yami looked at Yugi. "You have your mother's eyes. Both full of worry, sadness, and pain. I did it because of that." Seeing Yugi's sad yet smiling face, Yami grinned. "Dorky." Yugi shot Yami a glare. "Yugi." Yugi was surprised since it was the first time Yami ever said his name. Yami then reached up to Yugi's face and took his glasses off. Yugi froze.

"Yugi? What's wrong?"

Yugi stood up shakily as he stared at nothing. "I- I can't see anything." Yami smiled, looking at Yugi's face and the glasses, a plan forming in his head.

* * *

"Wow, Yugi! You're looking great! And no glasses?! What happened?!" Joey exclaimed, seeing Yugi two days later since they last met.

Yugi smiled and laughed at the comment, blushing slightly. Thus, causing Joey's eyes to bulge.

"You're smiling! And laughing too?!" Joey cried out in shock and pure joy as they walked.

Yugi's smile got bigger, his blush clearly stating he was not used to such comments, especially about his looks.

"Joey, has this ever happened to you?" Yugi asked, looking at Joey who was listening attentively. "Have you ever hated someone... And then when you start to get to know them, you start to like them... And then... You know..." Yugi blushed once again, eyes on the ground.

"What?" Joey asked, playing innocent.

"You know...!" Yugi whined, blushing too much at the thought of telling Joey what he meant. Sighing, he gave in. "Until you really like them. Like, like them." Yugi explained, a deep blush on his face.

Joey was not done his teasing. "What do you mean 'like, like them'?"

Yugi groaned before he blushed, then turning around and walking away.

"Oh c'mon Yugi! Tell me!" Joey called out.

Yugi kept on walking, only turning to give Joey a quick wave before rushing off. Joey grinned as he turned around, hands in his pocket with a dreamy look in his eyes.

* * *

Smiling brightly, Yugi walked around on the street with no destination in mind. His heart thudded quickly in his chest as he blushed and smiled constantly as thoughts went through his mind. Specific thoughts about one person. How much they've done, the constant arguing and the way he completely changed Yugi life around. Made him see and think of things that never crossed his mind. Opened his heart, made him a happier person. After all that, Yugi came to one conclusion... _I love, Yami._

* * *

_Ring! Ring!_

Yami took his phone out of his pocket as he answered since he saw Joey's number.

"Yeah, hey Joey. Anything wrong?" He asked, looking at Seth who was walking next to him a confused look.

"Yami! I think, no, I'm sure! I'm in love with, Yugi." Joey cried from the other end.

Yami instantly stopped walking, an unreadable expression on his face. "R-Really?" Yami asked, shushing Seth as he asked what was wrong. "Okay, I'll be right over." Yami said, hanging up quickly and stuffing the phone back into his back pocket.

"I have to go." Yami said quickly to Seth.

"Go where?" Seth questioned, confusion and worry on his face. Seth frowned as he watched Yami took off.

* * *

"Marik! I love Yami! Can you believe it?! I never thought, but yes, I love him." Yugi said, a huge smile on his face as he told Marik who was walking alongside him.

"Yugi! That's great! I'm so happy for you!" Marik said.

Yugi nodded. "I'm going to tell him."

Marik's eyes widened. "I think you should definitely tell him."

* * *

Yami got to Joey's house to see him pacing, looking worried. "Joey!" Yami exclaimed.

Joey sighed heavily before he rushing to Yami. "Yami! Man, I'm so nervous. What should I do?!" He said, panicked.

Yami chuckled. "I think you should tell him how you feel."

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?!"

"Joey..." Yami said. "Try." And he shoved the phone into Joey's hand.

o O o

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Yugi asked Marik, worried.

o O o

"Be a man, Joey! Do it! Make the call!" Yami told Joey, who simply stared at the phone.

o O o

"Call him." Marik told Yugi. Yugi held his phone.

"I'll call him."

o O o

Yami and Joey were both close to the phone, Yami pressuring Joey into calling Yugi when the phone rang. The two screamed and jumped back in shock, Joey dropping the phone in the process.

Joey shakily picked up the phone and clicked 'Talk'.

"Hello?"

"Joey!" Yugi cried from the other end.

o O o

"Why did you call him!?" Marik cried, facepalming himself. Yugi shushed him.

"Joey, I need to tell you something. Something important."

o O o

Joey's eyes widened as he heard Yugi's words. "R-Really?! Me too!" He exclaimed.

"Oh? Really?! What?" Yugi asked.

"I can't tell you on the phone though." Joey said, looking at Yami hesitantly.

"Okay. Meet me later at River End's restaurant." Yugi said. "We'll talk there."

"Okay! I'll see you then." Joey said, before hanging up, a huge smile on his face. He looked at Yami. "Do you think he likes me?"

Yami shrugged. "You'll have to go and find out."

Joey sighed happily. "I hope he does."

* * *

**There! End of chapter 6! Hope you all liked it. Sorry for the many breaks during the phone call. I wanted to catch both sides reactions at the same time. If you still don't get it, Yugi likes Yami, but Joey likes Yugi. You'll find out Yami's feelings later on. See ya! Review please!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I am the laziest person I know. I had the plot down for this chapter but I was too lazy to sit down for a couple of hours and write it. So please, just smack me! Well, here is chapter 7! Hope you like it!**

* * *

You Only Live Once

Chapter 7

Yugi arrived at the restaurant wearing black pants and a nice red shirt. This was a fancy restaurant so he had to look nice, but the red shirt was his own pick. Nothing better than a red shirt to describe his mood.

Looking around, he tried to find Joey's table, spotting him then making his way over. Joey on the other hand was dressed in a similar fashion as Yugi, but was wearing a white dress shirt with a pink tie. Seeing Yugi approaching, Joey quickly sat up and hurriedly fixed the table cloth as he hid the red roses he had brought for Yugi next to his chair.

"Hi!" Yugi said cheerfully, a big grin on his face. "Nice place." He commented as he sat down.

Joey forced a smile through his nervousness. "Nice shirt." He commented, sitting down as well.

"Nice tie." Yugi said, grinning. Joey laughed. "Okay, let's stop now."

Yugi burst out laughing as Joey gave a few chuckles of his own. They both sat down, but didn't talk. Both of them in high spirits, nervousness and happiness too high, ready to burst any moment. They fidgeted and moved the glasses around constantly, refusing to meet the others eyes. As soon as their eyes met, they would look away, smiling to themselves. Yugi looked at Joey expectantly while Joey ushered Yugi to talk first, both grinning.

"I love Yami!" Yugi suddenly exclaimed.

Joey, who was laughing, instantly stopped. His face frozen. He didn't move, or say a word. Joey glanced at Yugi who's eyes were filled with excitement, waiting for a reply. All he got, was two big thumbs up from Joey, his face still frozen in his huge grin. Yugi laughed as he nodded, his face red. Finally, Joey broke out of his trance.

"You. Like. Yami. You like Yami. Yes! Of course! You like Yami! I knew that!" Joey exclaimed, in complete shock, but Yugi wasn't aware of it. "I knew you were hiding something from me! And that's it." Joey continued, looking at Yugi who was still grinning widely.

To say Joey was disappointed, wouldn't come close to how he was feeling. Sadness and a broken heart came into place as well. Still, he couldn't let Yugi know that. No need to ruin his joy and happiness.

"I knew you would be surprised!" Yugi said, still smiling.

Joey bit his lip as he looked at Yugi. "Surprised. You don't know how surprised I am." Joey told him.

Yugi then looked straight at Joey. "Do you think he loves me too?" He asked. Joey nodded. "Only an idiot wouldn't love you, Yugi."

Yugi pouted. "I'm serious!" He cried. "But really, do you think I should tell him?"

"No."

"What?" Yugi asked, shocked.

Joey closed his eyes. "Go! Just go, Yugi! Yes, of course! Go and tell him!" He cried out, covering his face that was slowly breaking down. Yugi gave a huge smile as he stood up.

"I'm going." Yugi declared.

"Yugi, wait!" Joey called out, picking the roses that he had hidden before showing them to Yugi. "When ya tell him, give him these." And he handed the flowers to Yugi. Yugi smiled. "Thank you Joey! I love you!" He said, hugging Joey before running off."

Joey watched Yugi leave before saying quietly to himself, "I love you too, Yugi."

* * *

Yami flung the door open as he entered his house, then kicking it shut.

"Father! I'm home!" He called, announcing his arrival.

Chucking his jacket on the couch, Yami made his way over to the phone which held a message on the answering machine. He clicked 'Play', before turning away.

_"Hey Yami, it's me."_

Yami instantly stopped, looking at the phone in curiosity as to what made Joey's voice sound so, heartbroken.

* * *

Yugi half walked and half ran to Yami's house, his face still grinning and smiling, a blush on his face as well. He was so happy that even when it began to pour heavily, soaking him to the bone, it couldn't ruin his good mood.

Finally making it to Yami's house, panting heavily with the flowers in his hand, he knocked. Yami answered, but to Yugi's confusion, Yami was very weird, as usual.

"Sorry, we don't want to buy anything." Yami said, seeing Yugi as he started to close the door. He then started to chuckle, pulling the door open as he invited Yugi in. Yugi smiled as he stepped in, Yami noticing the flowers. "Oh for me?"

Yugi hid them. "No, you can't have them yet. Later."

Yami shrugged. "Okay, later is fine then."

Yami then went to a cupboard next to the door, taking a towel from in it. "Here, your hair is soaked! Don't want you getting sick..." Yami said as he started to dry Yugi's hair himself, Yugi protesting right through it.

"Y-Yami! Stop that!" Yugi cried as Yami assaulted his poor little head.

Yami finally stopped, dropping the towel on the couch. "Sit. You came just in time. I made some tea. You want anything to eat?"

"No Yami, it's fine, thank you." Yugi said, looking up at Yami as he sat down.

"Oh, nice shirt." Yami complimented.

"You like it?" Yugi asked. "I bought it today."

"No, I hate it. Why did you buy it?" Yami asked. Yugi glared at him and Yami chuckled.

They sat in silence for a little moment. "It's raining outside." Yugi said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yes Yugi, I can see that." Yami said, looking at the rain beating against the window. Yugi smiled.

"Ah Yami... I... I..." Yugi stuttered, looking at his hands as he tried to hide his blush. Yami leaned forward. "Yes Yugi, continue. I got it so far."

"I..." Yugi stuttered again.

Yami sighed. "Why are you stammering? C'mon, speak up."

"I'm going." Yugi said quickly as he stood up.

Yami grabbed his arm. "Hey no, I'm sorry. I was kidding." He then sat Yugi back down on the chair. "Now, where were we?" Yami said, taking a seat on the other couches arm rest.

Yugi looked back at his hands, but then noticed a picture peaking out of a folder on the coffee table. Yugi took it gently, looking at it curiously as he wondered who the other guy in the picture was.

"Who is that?" Yugi questioned, showing Yami the picture.

Yami's eyes widened. He then took the picture from Yugi as he sat next to him on the couch. "That's me." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "I know that...but who's the other guy?"

Yami went silent. "That's Seth."

"Seth?" Yugi voiced.

Yami nodded. "My boyfriend, now fiancée."

Yugi was shocked. So shocked he couldn't move, looking at Yami with his eyes wide.

"Seth is the reason father and I came to New York." He then groaned. "Ah! Silly me. I forgot to tell you about him!"

Yugi looked away from Yami, tears in his eyes, barely listening to what Yami was saying. "I'm so stupid. I talk about everything but forget to talk about what really matters." He sighed, shaking his head.

"Seth and I have been together for four years now. A few months before I came here, Seth proposed. But, he had to leave a few weeks later because of work. He came to New York. You see, he's a Doctor. And one of his clients is severely sick. Death sick... And so he came to New York, hoping he could find some way to make his client better." Yami sighed, Yugi listening on. "I missed him immensely. So did father. So, we packed up and decided to follow him here. We'll go back with Seth when he's helped his client. But..." Yami frowned. "He keeps saying he needs more time. And I agree with him. Because without Seth, I wouldn't be here."

Yami smiled. "Isn't Seth great?" He asked, showing the picture to Yugi. Yugi nodded, "yes." Yami looked at Yugi who was wiping tears from his face quickly.

"Hey, you're crying? Why are you crying?" Yami said, wiping the tears from Yugi's face. "Don't worry, everything will be alright." Yugi shifted away. "I'm going." He said, standing up.

"Oh, don't go. I'm feeling very lonely and sad." Yami said.

Yugi stopped. "Me too. So, I'm going." And headed for door.

"Flowers?" Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head. "They aren't for you."

Silently, Aknamkanon stood by the stairs, watching what was happening.

Yami stood up and handed Yugi the towel. "It's still raining outside." He said.

"No thanks. Goodbye Yami."

Yami put the towel down. "Bye." He said softly as the door closed.

Yugi ran as soon as the door closed, only making it to the gate before he broke down and cried, the rain soaking him once again.

* * *

"You love him, don't you?" Aknamkanon said from behind Yami who still stood at the doorway.

"Who?" Yami asked, eyes filled with tears. "It's not like that. I don't love Yugi."

"When did I say Yugi?" Aknamkanon asked.

"I don't love him!" Yami cried.

Aknamkanon took Yami's hand, separating the crossed fingers. "You can't lie to me son."

Yami spun around. "What do you want me to do?!" He exclaimed. "Tell him the truth?! Father, if you can't bear the truth despite knowing everything...how can Yugi bear it?" Tears fell from Yami's eyes as he walked to the couch. "What should I do? What should I say? How can I say that for the first time, my heart has fallen for someone? It's beating for someone? It's loving someone?" Yami shook his head. "Yugi's heart is very strong. But mine... My heart is very weak."

Aknamkanon stood quietly.

"How can I give Yugi my weak heart? How can I tell him that the guy in the picture isn't my fiancée, but my cousin. My doctor, who is working day and night trying to keep me alive for a few more days. That I..." Yami punched the wall, his tears finally falling. "I'm dying father."

A lightening thundered.

"No, that's not true," Aknamkanon tried to reassure him. "It's not true. Seth said the transplant is possible. And after that, everything will be fine. Absolutely fine. Everything would be alright again."

Yami walked up to his father. "Father... You can't lie to me." Yami then leaned his head against his fathers shoulder, tears falling from their faces.

"Yami, I can hide my tears and pain. But, how will you hide your love?" Aknamkanon asked.

Yami brushed away his tears. "I will. Because it's not my love anymore. It's someone else's love. And my only dream now is to find that love, and bring them together."

* * *

Leaning on the railing of central park, Yugi cried, still out in the rain, his tears never falling.

At home, Joey sat, wondering how he could lose his love before he even got a chance.

And Yami, Yami looked out the window, determination on his face as he tried to get hope from the situation that had now arisen.

* * *

**HALF WAY! This story is half way through! Thank you all for being with me so far. Sorry if it was a little sad... :( Please review and tell me your thoughts. If they're bad thoughts, keep them to yourself. Okay, so, until next time. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8 of this story! Sorry that it's been such a long time. I was just lazy (as usual). Well my lazy butt is back in gear and hope this chapter can make it up! Thanks for reviewing and following and favouriting Hope to see them coming. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Ps: Italics are Yugi's thoughts.**

* * *

You Only Live Once

Chapter 8

"So, what did you tell Yugi?" Seth asked, looking over at Yami.

Yami and Seth calmly walked down the busy road, simply talking to eachother. It's been a while since they have spoke and they were now catching up with each other's lives, Yami being the first.

"Yugi, Yugi has a mental problem." Yami said, looking at Seth as he spoke. "He thinks whoever he loves will leave him. And if I leave, he'll go completely nuts." Yami sighed as Seth shook his head. "Besides, he's already nuts as it is," Yami chuckled to himself. "Besides, who wouldn't fall for me!" He grinned as Seth glared at him before smacking him across the head.

"You love him a lot, don't you?" Seth questioned, even though asking wasn't needed for a positive answer.

Yami sighed. "Yeah, I do. I just can't believe it."

Seth looked at Yami. "I've known you for such a long time, but this is the first time I'm seeing you like this." A pause as Seth took in Yami's flushed face. "How can you love him so much?"

Yami shrugged as he smiled bitterly. "Life hates me. All my life, I've avoided love like plague. But now, when life itself is avoiding me, I find love."

With a sad yet hopeful look on his face, Yami looked up at Seth before asking, "how much time do I have left? Can anything be done? Tell me the truth Seth," Yami pleaded.

Seth was lost for words, a shocked expression on his face as Yami hit him with all these emotional questions. "Yami, I... As soon as we get a donor..."

"Yeah yeah." Yami cut off with a wave of his hand. "That serious doctor face you put on. I mean, how do you do it?"

Seth glared, even though he was very upset from Yami's questions. "Yami, this is not funny." He growled out, trying to mask the waver in his voice. "This is really not funny."

Yami smiled. "Aw, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Hug?" He asked, arms stretched.

Seth glared.

"It won't kill you?!" Yami said.

Seth sighed and smiled a little before hugging Yami.

"See, it didn't kill you." Yami said. Seth just laughed.

Unknown to them, their little friendly exchange was seen by Yugi who stood at his bedroom window, a sad expression on his face.

* * *

_While it was a season of love for some, it was a season of heartbreak for others. My heart was one of them, the other was Joey's. Poor Joey, even his doggy found love! But the biggest heartbreak of all... *laughs*_

* * *

Yugi sat on the bed, comforting a crying Marik who was sobbing uncontrollably and very loudly.

"Don't cry Marik, everything will be fine." Yugi said.

Marik shook his head as he wiped tears from his eyes. "Ryou doesn't love me! How can you say everything will be alright?!" He cried some more as Yugi rubbed his back, unsure of what to say so he just left Marik to talk. "He's saying his brother doesn't approve. That he needs more time!" Marik had stopped crying and was just huffing in anger.

Yugi shook his head.

"He's going back to London, to meet their father."

"It's going to be fine." Yugi tried again. Marik was just silent.

* * *

_We children were busy nursing our heartaches while the world went on. And can you believe it! Those stupid red roses ended up in my house again! Fine. If the roses stay, the red shirt has to go._

* * *

Yugi marched into the store, pulling out the red shirt from his bag.

"Ah, excuse me. I'd like to return this. Sorry, just not my colour." He said to the cashier. As the cashier took the shirt, Yugi came face to face with Joey.

"Take this too. It's doesn't suit me well either." Joey said, handing the cashier his red tie. "Hi," he said, then pointed to the shirt. "You don't want it?" He asked.

Yugi shook his head. "No." Joey nodded.

"What about your tie?"

"No, not my colour." Joey said.

_Nice shirt!_

_Nice tie!_

"So, how'd it go with Yami?" Joey asked.

* * *

"What?!" Joey exclaimed. "He was married and didn't tell you?!"

Yugi shrugged. "Do you think I would've fallen in love if I knew that?" He answered, sarcastically.

They both were now seated in a small restaurant eating lunch together, Joey now hearing what had transpired.

"So, what now?" Joey asked after a moment of silence.

More silence followed as Yugi chewed before swallowing. "Well, before I couldn't fall in love. Now, I can't fall out of it." He sighed and shook his head as he looked up back at Joey who was listening attentively. "But I have to, or me and my heart will forever be alone."

"Hey, you'll never be alone." Joey spoke up. "I'm always here."

Yugi smiled. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Joey shrugged. "Because I'm such a nice guy. You wouldn't be having this heartbreak if you were in love with me."

"Joey..."

Joey cut in. "You see. That's the problem. You never take me seriously!"

Yugi grinned as he leaned back in his chair. "But you're never serious!"

"Right now I am."

Yugi stopped laughing to look at Joey's solemn face before smiling again. "You don't mean that."

Joey gave a small smile. "No. I don't."

Yugi shook his head as he went back to his food. Joey continued to stare at Yugi with a longing gaze mixed with worry and heartache.

"Will you ever fall in love again?" Joey asked softly.

Yugi stopped eating, his spoon stopping halfway towards his mouth as he looked up at Joey before looking away. Joey continued to look at him, hoping to receive an answer. Yugi remained quiet though.

As Yugi resumed eating, so did Joey. He already got his answer.

* * *

_My silence said it all. And Joey realised that his first love has to be forgotten. _(1)_ But it's not that easy to forget your first love. It never is._

* * *

"Joey, you can't forget your first love. You can't! I won't let you!" Yami yelled into the phone as he paced. "If you don't call me back, I will... I will... I will do something! Please call me back Joey. Please!" And with that, he hung up, hoping that Joey would listen to his message and call.

* * *

"So, now he's absolutely heartbroken, Dad. I'll just give up, it's not gonna work." Joey said sadly into the phone as he spoke, telling his father everything that had happened. His dad sighed at the other end as he thought of some way to cheer his son up.

"Okay, how about you come home this weekend. Serenity misses you a lot. Hopefully that can cheer you up."

Joey grinned. "That's not a bad idea... I'll come."

"Great! See you then, okay. Bye." His dad said before hanging up.

"Bye dad."

* * *

Storming into the house angrily, Yugi looked at the letters in his hand. "Why are all these confidential letters keep arriving at our house for!"

He suddenly stops as he faced an interesting scene in his living room. Many people sat on the couches, talking and laughing with eachother. Noticing that Yugi was in the room, he received awkward smiles and weird, uncomfortable stares.

Akemi looked at Yugi's shocked expression and simply whispered 'good luck' into his ears and then pointing towards his Grandpa who was chatting with someone, simply saying that Grandpa was behind all of this.

Yugi mentally smacked himself as he realised what Grandpa was doing. Grandpa had stopped talking to the man and was now standing close in arms reach of Yugi. "Grandpa, can I have a word with you in the kitchen?" He asked, grabbing his grandfather by the arm and pulling him away before he could answer. Once in the kitchen, Yugi exploded.

"What is all of this?!" He exclaimed.

Grandpa looked at him, clueless. "What do you mean? These people came from a long distance to see us, so be polite," Grandpa informed Yugi.

Yugi felt his eye twitch. "Yes, I can see that. But **why**?"

Grandpa burst out laughing. "For the marriage proposal! What else?!"

Yugi felt a vein pop, but kept it in as he replied, sarcastically, "congrats Grandpa! Now, you go get married."

Grandpa glared at him, right when Akemi entered the kitchen. "Keep it down. They can hear everything you're saying."

"I don't care." Yugi growled out, crossing his arms. "Just tell them to leave."

"What? Why should they leave?! Yugi, you're twenty three years old. You're supposed to get married now!" Grandpa said, more demanding than saying.

"I don't care!" Yugi cried out. "I don't want to get married. I'm not interested!"

"Why not?" Grandpa countered.

Just as Yugi was about to reply, Akemi stepped in again. "Keep it down, they can hear you."

Grandpa glared at Akemi. "I blame you! See how rude he is. You could have been a better, more responsible mother if you weren't so caught up dealing with that trash you call a business!"

Akemi and grandpa had started to argue now, Yugi getting more mad at them and at everything, his frustration clearly shown on his face.

"You should remember that I'm being both a mother and father to my children. I run that 'trash' because it's the only thing keeping us, and **you **off the road. Who's fault is that?" Akemi yelled.

"Just stop it!" Yugi shouted, startling everyone into silence, even the guests outside.

"You're talking about duties? It's the duty of the family to teach love. Children in other families grow up with love around their elders. But us, we've only seen hatred! Only hatred." Yugi kept a sob in as he continued to speak. "After father died, has there ever been a day that the two of you didn't fight?!" Yugi was crying now, wiping tears furiously from his face. "Who would want to marry into a bitter family? Hell, who would even want to be around one? Who would want to marry or spend time with me?! Tell me!" Yugi cried. As silence hung in the air, Yugi wiped his eyes once more before storming out of the kitchen and into the living area.

"Hello?!" Yugi said, catching the attention of the many people in the room. "You don't want to get into a proposal with my family. We're all lunatics. So unless you want to be admitted into the mental hospital for the rest of your life, please leave and never come back. Goodbye." Yugi finished and then walked right out the door.

* * *

All alone, sitting on a picnic bench in the park, Yugi cried. Cried because his life was spiralling downhill once again and he doesn't know how to stop it.

Wiping his tears quickly as he heard someone approach and lay a comforting hand on his shoulder, Yugi tried to stop crying, but continued as he knew who it was behind him.

"You love Yami, but he's already married." Akemi said softly, sitting down behind Yugi. Yugi listened quietly. "How did you fall in love, Yugi?" She asked.

Yugi shook his head. "Don't be silly mom. Do you think I would have fallen in love if I knew?"

"No..." Akemi answered, a tremor in her voice.

Yugi instantly spun around. "Why are you crying?!" He cried.

Akemi sniffled. "Because, I know you too well. You would never get over this pain and hurt. You'll never be happy and you'll never fall in love again."

Yugi cried as he listened to his mom's words.

"You'll be all alone for the rest of your life, just like me!"

Yugi nodded. "Yes, I know." He said between sobs that racked his body.

"How can you agree with me?!" Akemi exclaimed.

Yugi turned around once again, his voice breaking horribly. "Well how can I argue? I really love him mom. I really do."

Akemi cried.

Yugi continued, his sobs easing, but his tears just won't stop falling. "He harasses me, teases me, and even listens in on other people's conversations. But, I still love him."

Unknown to the two, Yami stood not far from them, listening and watching them silently.

"Why mom! Why do I love him? Why is this happening to me? What should I do?" Yugi asked.

Akemi just hugged Yugi, rubbing his back in circles. "Everything will be alright. Everything will be alright. I know that our angel is looking down on us even now, **(2)** and he'll fill your life with love once again. He'll teach you to love again. You'll love again, Yugi. You'll love a lot."

Standing up, they both walk home after sitting for a few moments more in silence.

* * *

_Even Yami wanted to fill my life with love once again. But, with Joey's love._

* * *

**(1) Yugi is re-telling his story, just so you remember. He's narrating it so in the story itself Yugi is clueless about Joey.**

**(2) The angel they are talking about is Yami. Look back to the second chapter to see what I mean. Yami is their angel, but they don't know that. **

**Hope you all like the story! Please review. :)**


End file.
